


Bittersweet Goodbye

by Accacia



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, Short One Shot, tumblr requests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5790304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accacia/pseuds/Accacia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Please! Do sad Rhack!!!! Maybe like there's and explosion and they are stuck under debris near a cliff or something. Jack tries to reach Rhys before he falls off the cliff, but he's stuck and its too late."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bittersweet Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna like this on tumblr, here's the link: http://accaciax.tumblr.com/post/137805608011/please-plz-do-sad-rhack-maybe-like-theres-and

Jack knows he can hear someone screaming for help, it registers in the back of his mind as he tries to open his eyes. The pain is ceaseless in an excruciating way, crawling up from his toes to his drenched blooded forehead. As a man who defied death so many times, he knows this is as close as it gets - help is not coming and he's almost sure he won't last for long. All of a sudden, he remembers. He remembers Rhys was with him in the cave, because he was so stubborn about being left behind at the camp. Jack groans with extreme frustration, his lower body trapped under two big rocks preventing him from moving at all. That's when he finds Rhys in his blurry camp of vision, hand holding tightly on the edge of what appeared to be a fissure cracked on the ground.   
  
"J-Jack, I can't-my hand is slipping, I can't..." Rhys is sobbing at this point, desperation painted across his face like a Van Gogh - utterly beautiful yet held a hint of pure desolation. Jack now realizes how much he actually wants the other man to be with him, not this absolute mess of a relationship they had. So many underlying promises he wanted to make to Rhys, that everything would be alright, that they would actually _survive_ this hopeless scenario. But he can't reach Rhys' hand and this hurts more than every broken bone in his body.   
  
"Rhysie, please look at me. Don't let go, please, _please_ try to hold onto it a little bit more, _please_ ," Jack pleads, fingers scratching the dirt with determination and tears, real tears roll down his cheek. All he can think is that a hero doesn't cry, a hero doesn't completely breakdowns under strenuous pressure - Jack does _not_ feel like a hero right now. Upon seeing such display of genuine feelings, Rhys gives Jack a weak smile.   
  
"You'll always be a hero to me, Jack. I'm glad I met you," Rhys mutters in an exhausted tone, recognizing the unavoidable fate shed upon them - dying from such a mundane chain of events when they had defeated Vault Monsters and conquered planets. Jack grimaces and tries to reach for him again, failing miserably and punching the maroon terrain with sheer grievance.   
  
"Don't you dare let go, Rhys, you can't le-" Jack gets interrupted mid sentence, watching the younger man fall abruptly into the dark pit.   
  
For the first time in his life, Jack feels as if his world fell apart. For the first time in his life, Jack resents his decisions altogether. For the first time in his life, Jack gives in to fate's hands and follows its cruel flow disinterested in cheating death once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr: @accaciax


End file.
